Episode 1871 (24th May 1994)
Plot It's a week since Jack and Sarah's wedding. The 'Beckindale' village sign is changed over to 'Emmerdale'. Viv complains that she needs Vic to back her up with the kids more. Shirley is fed up of doing all the cleaning around The Woolpack and goes to the Cash & Carry. Viv forces Vic to do Scott's paper round when he is up too late to finish it before school. Four men sit in a vehicle outside and watch Vic leave. Once he's gone, three of the men storm the shop wearing balaclavas while the fourth man waits in the car. They grab Viv and force her to hand over the keys and steal the cash from the till. Joe picks up Michael ready for him to help Jack on the farm. He agrees to stop off at the shop as Michael hasn't had time for breakfast. The men gather all the money they can find in a bag. Joe is suspicious to find the shop closed and notices the man sitting outside with the car engine running. Michael goes to call the police from Victoria Cottage. Inside the shop, Viv struggles and manages to break free from one of the men and screams. Joe hears her screams and goes to dash out of the landrover with his gun. The getaway driver reacts quickly and beeps his horn, alerting the other men. One man dashes out into the car before he can react and it drives away. The other two men leave the shop and shoot at Joe, narrowly missing him, before dashing back inside. One of the men grabs Viv again and holds the gun to her head. Vic calls in on Jack for a cup of tea while on Scott's paper round. One of the men fires a stray shot out of the window to keep Joe away. Amos runs out of The Woolpack and tells him that Alan has been shot and he's called for an ambulance. The men grab Viv and lead her out the back door of the shop, turning on the gas cylinders on the cooker before leaving. Joe lets himself into Victoria Cottage in order to make his way round the back to see if he can get a better look inside the shop. The men force Viv to direct their getaway as sirens are heard in the distance. Joe sneaks round to the back of the shop as the police cordon off the area. Vic arrives back and is horrified to find out there's an incident taking place at the post office. Alan is stretchered out of The Woolpack as marksmen set up there. The men discover the road has been blocked preventing them from making their excuse. The police discover Joe is making his way around the back of the shop and go to retrieve him, just as the shop explodes. Vic climbs under the police tape and runs towards the post office, and can't believe his eyes when the windows and doors are blown out by an explosion. Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast *1st Raider - Niven Boyd *2nd Raider - Al Hunter-Ashton *3rd Raider - Terry Cade *4th Raider - Stuart St. Paul *P.C. Wilson - Steve Huison *Chief Inspector Gillett - John Graham Davies *Sergeant Hanway - Ray Ashcroft Locations *Unknown roads *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, shop floor and back garden *Station Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Unknown building *Victoria Cottage - Front garden, downstairs rooms and back garden *River *Fields Notes *An uncredited stand-in is used to represent Alan Turner for this episode as he is wheeled out of The Woolpack on a stretcher. *Ahead of the broadcast of the repeats of this storyline on Granada Plus, A Continuity Announcer issued a Parental Guidance warning. Memorable dialouge Jack Sugden: (writing a letter) "Now where was I... "Dear Chris and Kathy, thank you for the wok. It's just wok we've always wanted"." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes